


A Map of The Marauders

by Hufflerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon deaths, F/M, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Most Canon Compliant - With Information Currently Available, Possible descriptions of violence/injury, Possibly Gay Sirius/Remus, possible sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflerin/pseuds/Hufflerin
Summary: Before Harry Potter, there was James Potter. This tells the story of those few years the Marauders spent together between graduating from Hogwarts and James's death: filled with laughter, tragedy and secrecy.





	1. End of An Era

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> (This disclaimer is borrowed from Saras_girl, who I sincerely hope will not mind.)
> 
> This story will be used as a base for future stories that I want to write; I've always wanted to write about the Marauders and how they ended up where they did so this should document the history that has been left empty.

### Chapter One: End of An Era

#### June 28th 1978

Euphemia Potter sat at the round, solid dining table in the middle of the kitchen, looking over a small pile of letters that had arrived with the morning post. The Potter cottage was crammed to the rafters now that her only son had finished school for good – and brought home his three best friends as well as his new fiancée. Her protests about the cottage being too small for so many people had quickly diminished when her son had threatened to go and stay with his future-in-laws in the lead up to the wedding. At this, she had even offered to house the aforementioned future-in-laws. 

Light filtered through the newly-opened kitchen curtains and, with a flick of her wand, Euphemia set the kettle on the stove to begin boiling. The first rumblings of creaking footsteps confirmed that her timing was as perfect as ever: despite approaching her 70th year. It had become a tradition for her son to bring his friends to the cottage immediately after the school year had ended. Yet this year it seemed particularly special as Euphemia pondered what life would be like once her son was married. 

It all seemed terribly rushed: the wedding. She would have liked far more time to plan the wedding of her only child but she had never really been able to say no to James. Therefore, when he had declared that his and Lily’s wedding was to be as quick as possible, she had jumped into action with genuine enthusiasm. It had also been a pleasant surprise that Lily’s muggle parents were equally enthusiastic in their preparations. For Euphemia, the only regrettable part of her wedding preparations was that everything must be _small_. There was a war being fought: a very unpleasant business, Euphemia felt. 

“Morning, Mrs Potter.” A ruffled, newly-awoken Sirius Black yawned as he stumbled into the kitchen. 

“Mind that step,” Euphemia frowned lightly. “Every morning you tumble on it, Sirius.” 

The young man yawned again, combing a hand through his shaggy, black hair as he settled into one of the wooden seats around the table. A silence fell between the two as Euphemia continued to check her correspondences and Sirius rifled through the new edition of _The Daily Prophet_. This was only broken some minutes later by the sharp shrieking from the kettle and the low growl from Sirius as he read over a particularly unsettling article. “Bad news?” Euphemia sighed as she set out three cups – having heard more footsteps on the stairs. 

“Dark days, this! Don’t even know who you can trust, do you?!” The young man slammed the paper back onto the table before nodding a hello to his friend. 

“Someone stole your bone, Pads?” James Potter stretched before scanning the discarded paper. 

Sirius busied himself with a cup of strong tea. “I’d like to wake up one morning soon and not have to read this crap –“

“Sirius!” Euphemia interjected.

“Sorry Mrs Potter,” Sirius had the decency to blush. “But it really is. It gets into your head.”

James sank into the chair across from his best friend and continued to flick through articles. “Getting scared, Padfoot?”

“It’s you that should be scared, Prongs! Imagine telling You-Know-Who that you don’t want to play with him!” The smile only twitched the sides of Sirius’s mouth. 

“Well, we didn’t have much choice, did we?” James challenged behind hazel eyes. 

“Boys,” Euphemia warned in an affectionate tone – hiding her concern. “It takes true bravery to admit to fear. These are terrible times and you would do well to remember who your friends are, I assure you. Sowing fear and paranoia is exactly what he wants.” 

Silence fell again with only the sounds of footsteps on the stairs breaking up the tension. Euphemia had been glad when her son was safely tucked away at Hogwarts – the last ten years had been particularly hard. It had come as a shock to know that James – and even Lily – had been targeted for recruitment to the services of the self-appointed Dark Lord. She was proud of her son’s bravery but as a Mother, she was terrified for his future. 

“Got a letter from Mum, James!” Lily flounced into the room, her red hair swinging behind her. 

“That’s nearly every day this week, Lils.” James rolled his eyes. 

Euphemia regarded the young couple as Lily made herself completely at home beside James. She didn’t think there could be a better match for her son and it was important to her that he was settled. Fleamont and herself were not getting any younger. “What does she have to say, dear?” 

“Oh, not much,” Lily frowned as she read over the letter. “Except Petunia and Vernon will not be attending the wedding.”

Tears were beginning to well up in the bright, green eyes of Lily Evans; causing alarm to everyone else at the table. Mention of Lily’s sister had been avoided since Christmas when Lily had been excluded from being a bridesmaid at Petunia’s wedding. All involved had hoped there would be some reconciliation by this stage but news of Lily’s own wedding had only added fire to the flames. Sirius growled low in his throat as he read over the letter – now discarded on the table. “She’s a right cow, that one.” 

“Oh don’t, Padfoot!” Lily whimpered softly before being pulled into James’s arms. “She’s still my sister.”

“I thought the wedding had helped ease things over with Vince!” James spluttered in irritation.

“ _Vernon._ ” The three around the table corrected him. 

“ _Vernon_ then.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyway, they needn’t behave like this. I’ve been practically angelic and they’ve thrown it back at me.” 

“I’ve got to agree with Prongs,” Another young, lanky boy said from the doorway. “The man was downright insulting. First he said you must be on unemployment benefit and then he called you a stinking magician!” 

“It’s just jealousy – from Petunia, I mean. All the attention I got for being magical left her feeling, for lack of a better phrase, ordinary. To her, I’m what is not normal – I’m the freak of the family.” Lily’s voice was tainted with a sadness that infected the entire kitchen. 

“A _freak_!” Sirius was outraged. “She’s the freaky one!” 

“Careful, Padfoot,” James smirked across the table. “Your pureblood is showing!”

The other boy looked scandalised. “It’s nothing to do with her being a bloody muggle! She’s married a human walrus!!” 

The room collapsed into a fit of hilarity: even Lily perked up and disentangled herself from James’s hold. It had been years since the Evans sisters had been close but as time passed, the rift only deepened. Lily had written plenty of letters to try and ease the tension but no replies had ever come. Even James, out of desperation for his fiancée, had written a note to Vernon: not an apology, of course, but an explanation of how he had certainly _not_ been mocking him. 

“What is ‘unemployment benefit’?” Sirius’s nose ruffled slightly at the thought. 

“What you’ll be claiming soon enough.” James laughed under his breath. 

Euphemia glared at the boys in exasperation. “What you’ll _all_ end up with if you don’t start thinking more seriously about a career. Good grades, even greater reputations… it’ll all be for nought if you don’t buck up your ideas. You’re not in Hogwarts any longer, boys.” 

“I’m not sure I’ll ever manage a real career, Mrs Potter.” Remus said morosely from behind a mug of tea. 

“Remus! You were a _Prefect_!” The horror was only thinly veiled in Lily’s voice. 

“Oh yes, Moony,” A smirk spread evenly across Sirius’s features. “Best get that badge polished for your interviews.” 

“It’s not funny!” A rarely seen hint of pink began to appear on Remus’s pale cheeks. “Each of you will be more than able to get a good career but no matter how good I may be, I’ll never manage it. I’ll be lucky enough not to starve.” 

“I’ll never let you starve!” The certainty in James’s voice left no room for argument. 

“What’s all this talk of starvation? Did we run out of bread?” A slightly-balding man laughed from the doorway. 

The mood of the room changed with Fleamont Potter’s presence; no longer morose and heated, Fleamont carried with him a sense of cheer that was rarely dampened. Euphemia quickly busied herself with breakfast preparations now that her husband was awake. Despite his age, his appetite had never diminished. It pleased her soul to watch Fleamont hold court at the kitchen table amongst the children. 

“Now young Black-“ Fleamont began

“Sirius!” The boy in question cut in sharply.

“No use getting upset over your own name,” The old man smiled behind rounded glasses. “You might be the one to change how people perceive your family.”

“Not if my brother has any say in the matter.” Sirius sneered with a disdain that didn’t suit his features. 

“We make mistakes in our youth,” Fleamont nodded gravely. “But enough of that talk. How is this flat of yours? You were hardly in it two minutes before you had to be back at school and we’re worried – Phemia and I – that it won’t be very liveable.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes at his adopted Father. “Monty, it’s a bachelor pad, it doesn’t need to be _liveable_.”

“Sirius!” Euphemia tsked from the kitchen counter. “Your marital status does not define how you ought to keep your home.”

The scolding sent titters throughout the circle of boys while Sirius glared daggers at his friends. He enjoyed a joke but not at his own expense. Over the last two years he had tried to maintain an air of indifference and defiance over his living situation. Running away from home two summers ago had been the best thing he could have done but it had left him with a sense of homelessness that he couldn’t quite shake. The unexpected inheritance money from his Uncle Alphard had helped him buy a place of his own but he’d not had any time to turn it into a real home. 

“That’ll be my first project,” Sirius forced himself to smile. “Now that I’m done with school. I’ve got more than enough money to not have to worry about a job if I don’t want to.” 

“We could help you, son.” Fleamont regarded the young man who had been forced to grow up too soon. 

Sirius waved him off. “You’ve done enough for me – taking me in! I’m sure I can manage decorating an old flat on my own.” 

“Get good wards up,” The older man said with a tone of severity. “That’s your first priority.”

Nods were exchanged around the table as a plump, mousy-haired boy wandered into the kitchen. Taking a seat beside Remus, Peter Pettigrew’s watery eyes flickered from one friendly face to another. It was almost as though they were back at Hogwarts as they grabbed at slices of toast from the stack Euphemia had placed on the table. When breakfast was finally finished and the last dribbles of tea had been drunk, Euphemia decided it was time to get down to business. 

“Lots to do today,” Euphemia smiled as she was met with resounding groans. “We’ve got a wedding to get ready for.”

“My parents and I are going to go shopping for a dress today if you’d like to come, Euphemia.” Lily smiled warmly at the older woman whose eyes lit up.

“Oh! Really? I wouldn’t be an imposition?” 

“Not at all, I’d love it if you’d come. That is, if you don’t mind wandering through Muggle shops?”

The older woman tutted and rose in her seat slightly. “A shop is a shop, as far as I’m concerned. Magical or not.” 

James rolled his eyes fondly at his Mother. “And what exactly are you going to wear, Mother? You can’t wander around in a set of robes no matter how pretty they are.”

“I have dresses!” The woman glanced at her son in outrage. “I’ll have you know, James Potter, that I have had many ventures into the Muggle World and coped perfectly fine without your input.” 

“I’m sure you will look as beautiful as ever, Mrs Potter.” Sirius smiled charmingly – causing the older lady to blush. 

“Stop flirting with my Mother, you great dog!” James sneered in distaste. 

At that, Lily got up from the table and led Euphemia upstairs to decide on possible outfits for their shopping excursion. Fleamont flicked his wand at the pile of crumb covered plates and mugs and they floated into the sink to begin washing themselves. None of the young men looked particularly keen to get up from the table, despite the clock above the wall reminding them – loudly – that breakfast time had ended. 

“I’m going to join Dumbledore.” James said to the room as silence fell. 

Fleamont carefully leaned forward in his chair as he clasped his hands together on the table. He’d been waiting for this announcement and had been considering for weeks how he would approach it. Joining the resistance was a noble thing to do and his son was as brave as any Gryffindor but the danger was also not to be taken lightly. “You’re just out of school with a wedding on the way.” He began quietly.

“To a muggle born witch!” James exclaimed with some force. 

“A muggle born witch,” Fleamont said in quite a conversational tone. “Who is sought after by You-Know-Who just as much as any pure-blooded witch; if not more so, with Lily’s talent.” 

“And we’ve both rejected his offer so-“

“Which makes you targets!” Fleamont’s voice raised slightly for the first time in years. “Think of your Mother.”

“I think about both of you, you know. Having to live like this; wards everywhere and Mum can’t even plan the wedding she’d love to have.”

“It’s not on your shoulders to save the world, son.” Fleamont said quietly.

“Then on whose shoulders is it? Dumbledore’s? It’s not one man against another; Voldemort has an army.” 

“It said in the paper that all the werewolves are joining his ranks now, too.” Peter squeaked with a hint of fear.

Remus sneered. “Not _all_ , Wormtail.”

“He doesn’t mean you, Moony.” Sirius quickly interjected before an argument could break out. “We’re all on the same side and if James is joining Dumbledore then so are we, right?” 

“Boys,” Fleamont shook his head. “This isn’t one of your Hogwarts adventures. This is the real world now, people are dying. You’re not joining up for the thrill of it.” 

“Thrill?!” James almost shrieked. “He could come after my fiancée just because her family are muggles and you think I’m only hoping to be a dare devil? Merlin!”

Anger vibrated in waves from the young Potter as silence once again took hold of the room. They all knew what was at stake but Fleamont couldn’t bring himself to give his only son his blessing. His son still seemed far too young to be enlisting himself in a war and getting married but he was doing both. 

 

“Dumbledore is a brilliant wizard, James.” Fleamont sighed. “He’d be lucky to have you on his side – any one of you, saying that. Keep in mind though that you’ll be doing this on your own heads. You’re adults and you’ll only have yourselves for protection. By all means resist and be brave but also be smart.”


	2. The Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Evans goes in search of a wedding dress.

### Chapter Two: The Shopping Trip

#### June 28th 1978

Lily Evans nearly ran into the arms of her father, John Evans, when she finally spotted him. The streets of Cokeworth were strangely quiet for late June but Lily preferred this – bumping into faces from her early childhood was always awkward at best. Rosemary Evans, Lily’s Mother, stood slightly behind her husband and watched with fondness as the two embraced. It had been far too long since they had seen their daughter and the news that she would be spending most of her summer in Stinchcombe had been met with quiet sadness. “My little flower,” John beamed at his youngest daughter. “You look more beautiful every time I see you.” 

“I suppose Tuney couldn’t make it?” A small smile flickered across Lily’s face. 

“Coming all the way from _Surrey_ dear, it would have been too much.” Rosemary always tried to put a positive spin on bad news.

“I hear she won’t be attending the wedding?” Euphemia’s raised eyebrow contradicted her conversational tone.

“Vernon couldn’t get the time off.” James said gruffly as he began to lead the women down the long street ahead of them. “He’s.. eh.. big in business, Vernon.”

His wife rolled her eyes in exasperation. “A _Junior Executive_ , John.”

“That sounds…. Busy.” Euphemia smiled politely; she had heard nothing positive about Vernon Dursley before now and his rudeness regarding her son had not been forgotten. “What a shame that they won’t be able to get away for the wedding.”

“Well she wasn’t part of the _wedding party_ at any rate-“ Rosemary began before she was cut off.

“As I wasn’t for hers, if you’d care to remember!” Lily’s cheeks flushed red. 

“I think we all remember, Lily.” John’s tone was stern. “I know it’s not your doing but I’d have hoped the two of you would have straightened this out by now. You’re sisters – you’re all each other will have when we’re gone.”

“Family is so important.” Euphemia smiled kindly in an attempt to get the conversation back on track.

Rosemary took the other woman’s lead. “Yes, of course, and we’re so thrilled to be adding James into ours. He’s always such a polite boy.”

“Great sense of humour, your lad.” John nodded in agreement. 

The conversation descended into an exchange of polite compliments between the parents to which Lily mostly rolled her eyes and flushed with embarrassment. She never took it for granted that her parents were so unshaken by the Wizarding World or that her future in-laws were so accepting of her Muggle background. It seemed that the world was constantly reminding her recently that others were not as lucky as she was – despite her magic hating sister and her muggle hating ex-best friend. Being back in her home town which she had shared with Severus Snape, Lily couldn’t help but wonder as to what would happen if they were to ever cross paths again. 

A squeal of delight from Euphemia indicated that they had finally arrived at _Blooming Brides_ ; the only bridal boutique to be found in Cokeworth and, therefore, the most popular. It had been a nostalgic dream of Rosemary Evans’s that both her daughters would buy their bridal gowns from the same shop that she had purchased her own. She lived in hope that it would set off a family tradition to be passed down to her future granddaughters. The shop itself was exceptionally big, reminiscent of a converted warehouse, and didn’t seem all that welcoming from the outside. Lily decided upon closer inspection that the inside – visible through the exceptionally large window displaying bridal gowns – was a magnificent ballroom of bridal bliss. 

Tinkling from the bell above the door alerted the shopkeepers to their presence and a thin, greying woman floated towards them. Euphemia drifted through the shop, fingering various dresses with a sense of awe, while Rosemary explained that they were in need of a dress. A small, round woman pushed John into an armchair near the front of the shop with the promise of tea and biscuits for ‘the proud father’. Within minutes, Lily had been ushered into a changing room while her two Mother figures pulled dresses out for her to try. 

“I look like a marshmallow.” Lily declared as she stepped up to the mirror in a dress made of so much tulle that she thought she may collapse. 

“Not sure James will even find you in that!” Her Father laughed from his designated chair. 

Fortunately, the dress was met with resounding disdain and laughter from all present and Lily was assisted back into the changing room. Despite the ugliness of dress number one, Rosemary had already pulled out a packet of tissues and was weeping quietly. Euphemia was less emotional as she gave a thorough analysis to her counterparts as to what was wrong with the dress they had just seen. 

“This is a definite no.” Lily frowned as she re-entered the room in a stiff, satin gown with a sweetheart neckline. 

“It’s a little bit stiff, love.” Euphemia said in agreement.

John seemed equally unimpressed as he quickly declared. “Your arms are all bare!”

“I think it’s _beautiful_.” Rosemary sniffled into another tissue.

“You would!” John rolled his eyes with clear irritation. “It looks nearly identical to Petunia’s.”

Thankfully the sales woman led Lily into the changing room before any real arguments could take place. Lily loved her sister but she certainly didn’t want to look like her any time soon. Besides, they looked entirely different as far as Lily was concerned. It was with delight that Lily stepped into the third dress – a flowing, white dress that resembled something a Greek Goddess may have worn with long, hanging sleeves. It was the sexiest item of clothing Lily Evans had ever worn and it was _perfect_. 

“Oh, that is wonderful.” Euphemia beamed as Rosemary opened another packet of tissues. 

“This one has sleeves, at least.” Lily’s Father tried to sound disinterested but the smile was twinkling in his eyes. 

Every eye in the room lingered on the young, red-haired bride with piercing green eyes. She was a perfect match for James Potter when it came to looks as well as intellect. The three parents each soaked in the moment with a hopefulness for the future: for the wedding to come and then, in time, the grandchildren.


	3. The Start of a Plan

### Chapter Three: The Start of a Plan

#### June 28th 1978

Looking perfectly comfortable, James Potter flopped lazily on his Nimbus 1500. From only a foot off the ground, he was able to comb his fingers through the grass as he flew slow circles around his friend. Sirius made a careful effort not to watch James – it was making him dizzy – while he absorbed the afternoon sun. A melancholy vibe had emerged between the two young men and Sirius was growing irritated. “Prongs,” He sighed quietly. “I can practically hear your mind ticking.”

The broom stopped sharply in its tracks. “What was Peter playing at this morning, do you think?”

“You’ve lost me already.” Sirius yawned into his hand.

“With Remus, this morning,” James started again with a sharpness in his tone. “All that stuff about the werewolves – you know he only said that to goad Moony.” 

“Do you think?” In truth, Sirius hadn’t been paying that much attention and the warmth of the day was making him drowsy. 

“It riles me when he starts behaving like that.” 

Sitting up, Sirius eyed his friend warily. “Do you think there’s any truth in it?”

The statement was enough to make James sit up straight on his broomstick. He had a firm belief that politics held no place in friendships and this intrusion was not welcome. It had never once occurred to him that any of his friends could be unworthy of his trust. Least of all Remus. Hadn’t they gone above and beyond for their werewolf companion already? 

“No, I bloody well don’t.” James growled.

If anyone else had spoken to him like this, Sirius would have lost control of his temper. It didn’t take much for him to snap but he consistently found that, with James, his fuse was much longer. This was an argument he was not going to win and if he was being truthful, he didn’t really want to. James was famous for the trust and faith he put into his friends. How could Sirius dispute this when he, himself, had been a benefactor of that trust? 

“I’m not saying I distrust Moony,” His spoke the words carefully. “But it’s not a good sign if the werewolves have picked a side.” 

“Remus would never hurt us!” James’s voice was filled with conviction. 

Yawning, Sirius laid back down on the grass. “I never said he would.” 

“We wouldn’t let him.”

“Nope.”

For a long while the only sounds that could be heard in the Potter garden were the soft swish of the racing broom as it trailed through the air and Sirius’s gentle snores. This Summer felt just the same as every other that they had spent together but James knew it couldn’t last. With every passing day, he wondered what life would be like now that he had left Hogwarts. The last seven years had been better than he ever could have hoped. He’d made mistakes, big ones, but he’d come out the other side and he was sure, for the first time, that he was now an adult. Two years ago, his mind would have been filled with ideas for pranks, jokes, maybe even hexes. Now he only wondered if he should get a job or join the Order of the Phoenix; if Lily would be home soon and if she had picked a dress; and if he would be able to live a normal life with a war going on. 

Through the small window of the Potters’ kitchen, Remus watched as his two friends soaked in the Summer sunshine. Being considerably paler than his counterparts, he had opted to avoid spending too much time in the garden. As always, he thanked his lucky stars that he had been gifted with such an amazing group of friends. Lucky. Remus never quite knew what to think of that word when it was applied to himself. Could a werewolf ever be classed as _lucky_. 

“What’s on your mind, lad?” Fleamont asked lightly from the doorway. “Not a fan of the sunshine?”

Smiling just a little, Remus turned away from the window. “I tend to burn so it’s better if I leave those two to it.”

“Right then, I’ll get this kettle on and we’ll have a cup of tea together. Where’s Peter hiding?”

Shrugging, Remus began collecting mugs from the overhead cupboards. “Gone to see his Mother – he’ll be back in a couple of days, I think.” 

“And when do you plan on visiting yours?” The tone was conversational but Remus did not miss the gentle scold in Fleamont’s words. 

“Soon… After the moon, I think.” 

Fleamont regarded the boy with concern as he poured tea into the mugs that had been laid out for him. When James had first told them, rather worriedly, that one of his new best friends was a werewolf, Fleamont and Euphemia had been horrified. Years of propaganda had left them with a very distinct impression of what it meant to be a werewolf and they couldn’t dream of their only son deciding to be friends with one. As with so many things, James got his way in the end and their fears had been put to rest as soon as they had laid eyes on a 12-year-old Remus Lupin. 

“Next week then – a few days after the event, I would think.” Fleamont tried to keep the worry out of his voice. 

“Peter thinks….” Remus started with some hesitation. “You know, the paper said the werewolves have gone over to _his_ side.” 

Fleamont lowered himself into a seat at the dining table. “This your way of telling me you’ve gone dark?” 

It had been intended as a joke but the horror on Remus’s face alerted Fleamont to his error immediately. This was not about harmless teasing amongst the boys – this was serious. If the years had taught Fleamont anything, it was that Remus never joked about friendship. He knew only too well that the boy had lived a lonely life before Hogwarts. 

“I would never….” Pink tinted the younger man’s cheeks. “I’m not like that.”

“Then Peter can be damned, Remus.” Fleamont made a mental note to confront the other boy when he got the chance. “Do you think I’d let you into this house if I thought you were a Death Eater?”

Remus visibly winced. “No, Sir. Not at all.” 

After wanting a child for so long, becoming a second-parent for three additional boys had come easily to Fleamont. He knew their quirks and their worries. If Euphemia had been at home, she likely would have enveloped Remus into a hug but that wasn’t Fleamont’s style. Instead, he nodded at the boy to take a seat across from him and they relaxed into each other’s company. 

Before long, Lily and Euphemia returned from their adventures in the Muggle world, carrying exceptionally full bags. Fleamont shared a look with Remus over the table as the two women began showing off their purchases. There was an assortment of muggle books; three summer dresses; two sets of earrings; and a journal. Making his excuses, Fleamont quickly made his way upstairs before anyone could ask his opinion on the dresses. Remus, however, flipped through the books with interest. 

“Did you get a dress then, Lily?” He asked while he scanned the blurb of what appeared to be a sizable novel. 

Smiling, Remus soaked in the warmth of knowing he had said exactly the right thing to one of his friends. Lily quickly descended into a full monologue of her shopping trip. Her storytelling was one of the things that Remus enjoyed most about her company: she knew when to pause for dramatic effect, how to deliver a joke, and never forgot a detail. Remus always felt that he could be himself around Lily Evans and so he could let his guard down enough to enjoy being near her. Though this was short lived as James and Sirius returned from their afternoon of sunbathing and found themselves seats at the table. 

Lily wrapped her arms around James’s shoulders and cuddled into his back; her red hair flowed on top of his black, crow’s nest like fire on coals. He gently teased her for hints about her dress but she refused to let slip even the most minor of details. Domestic bliss took over the cottage as the sun set slowly. Euphemia went in search of her husband and Sirius found a pack of Exploding Snap Cards hidden underneath the cutlery drawer. 

“Do you think your Dad’s right, James, about the Order being too risky?” Remus enquired as the cards were dealt. 

Sirius scoffed and scooped his cards together with one hand. “Sometimes I wonder how you got into Gryffindor, Moony.” 

“Come off it, Padfoot,” James rolled his eyes. “We don’t all have a death wish. What my Father said was right – it _is_ a risk.”

“You’ve changed your tune!” There was a challenge forming in Sirius’s eyes that James knew spelled trouble if it wasn’t dealt with quickly. 

“No chance,” He smirked mischievously. “I’m still going for it but-“

“But?!” Sirius interjected strongly. 

“ _But_ I want to hear out Dumbledore first.” James looked around the table, gauging his friends’ reactions. “I think he’s doing the right thing but I want to go into this knowing all the facts.”

Remus nodded encouragingly. “Exactly what I think, too!” 

“So what if you don’t like the facts?” There was definite menace in Sirius’s voice. 

Lily rubbed the shoulder of her shaggy-haired friend soothingly in a bid to calm his temper. “It’s not about liking or disliking it Padfoot: we can’t be ignorant and naïve.” 

“I think you’re overthinking it.” Sirius relented slightly under Lily’s influence. 

“You’re underthinking it, Pads.” James smiled at his friend; of the two, Sirius had always been the most impulsive. 

In fairness to Sirius, joining the Order had been on his mind for months. This was not a decision made on a whim. Ever since Voldemort had come to power, he had read the news with a heavy heart. His family had smiled and nodded with every new article: they had commended this surge in pure-blood prejudice and cast a blind eye to the casualties of war. This had only fed his hatred of them and their beliefs. It disgusted him to see the articles pinned up on his brother’s walls and, in an act of defiance, he had stuck muggle women, aeroplanes and motorbikes all over his own bedroom. If Regulus Black was to become a Death Eater then Sirius Black was to join the Order. 

By the time the first round of Snap had been played, Sirius felt slightly guilty for questioning Remus. He knew it was probably Peter’s doubts creeping into his mind that had done it but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling ashamed of having participated in such doubt. James certainly would never have questioned his friends so why had he, Sirius, stooped to that level? In an act of apology, he made sure that Remus won the next two rounds of cards that were played; giving the other boy a wink with each victory.


End file.
